


Ink

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [89]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s05e07 The Curious Case of Dean Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun Li remembers her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

Mother would be so disappointed in her, Jun Li thinks as the tattoo artist inks the character for 'love' on Jun Li's back. Mother would say, _this is not what a lady does._ Mother would probably have words about the tattoo, as well.

 _This is my life,_ Jun Li thinks to her mother. _I live it how I choose._


End file.
